


肉桂女士

by culter



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	肉桂女士

所有的情节来自于保罗奥斯特的小说我最近看他的看得有点入魔了

 

许昕盯着桌子上的一封信，谨慎的，疑惑的，有点恐惧的，似乎他在盯着一个时刻都会爆炸的炸弹一样，他忽然站了起来，在屋子里开始踱步，走到窗子前，插着腰远远的看着那张薄薄的纸，歪着头，然后直起头，然后被过身去准备无视它的存在，过了一会他又憋不住的转过来，走到桌子旁看着落款处写的：SallyCinnamon。

 

许昕，26岁，在他失恋的第150天，失业的第二天，他收到了一封来自死人的来信，起码他认为已经去世了。

 

SallyCinnamon是老上海时代的一位女星，当然这个不是她的本名，也没几人认识她，确切的说她只红了不到一年就消失了，兵荒马乱的上海滩，又不是周旋和蝴蝶那种大明星，消失了就消失了，如果不是因为他突然失恋他也不会在意的人。

 

今年年初，在结婚的临门一脚的关键时刻，他成功的被甩了，被好了12年的对象。

 

情况十分不堪，他急匆匆的取消了婚礼，在喝的胃出血被送往医院的第二天他就躲到了图书馆，史料馆，老电影资料馆，把自己埋在这些落满灰尘的玩意儿里，这是他和 Cinnamon女士邂逅的理由。

 

她不是个漂亮的人，过于分离的双眼，宽下巴，和那个时代不符的大嘴，细长的眼睛，但是身上带着说不出来的一种独立的美，和那个时候的上海电影圈格格不入，但是她表演中的表现力和存在感是没有人能盖过的，许昕翻了很多过去的老新闻，发现这人是个混血，所以才取了个中不中洋不洋的艺名，由于不过关的中文，只能躲在默片里表演，接着他给全国各地的电影资料馆打电话，闻讯是否还有这位演员的片子，奇怪的是，东南西北各藏了一部，他想也没想买了票先去了最远的重庆，没有什么比远离熟人对他来说更合适的了。

 

他一共看了这个人的五部片子，加上一些旧报纸杂志的剪辑，还有当年日本一些文艺青年在报刊上发表的观影感，大致搞清楚了这个人的生平，小女孩的时候来到上海，15岁初次电影不温不火的5年以后忽然开始主演了几步默片，她的存在感，她眉眼之间的风情，还有在东方女性里少见的夸张的肢体动作都开始为她抢到一席之地。可惜，1941年，上海的“孤岛”时期结束了，法租区沦陷，这位女士也随着战火消失在历史中，许昕喜欢这个故事，因为他没有结局，没有结局的事情值得现在的他无休无止的寻找，不到两个月，他基本上收集了国内所有可以收集的材料，并写了一篇与此相关的论文，并在第三个月月底投了出去。

 

期间他经历了十分让人难堪的同学会和以前的对象闪婚的消息，在同学会上酒后失言的骂了无辜的同学之后大大方方的出席了前任的婚礼，并在最后一刻的时候冲出礼堂在酒店的大厅里吐了个痛快，然后他浑浑噩噩的回家的时候接到了某个期刊给他的回复，他的那篇关于这位肉桂女士的论文会在四月底发表。他删除了邮件，肉桂女士已经是过去时了，现在他应该找其他能让他消磨时间的人物，就当他从当地的图书馆借来了 关于皮埃尔 帕索里尼的资料的午后发现他的邮箱里了躺着一封信。

 

就是他现在盯着的这封信

 

敬启，许先生

 

  我是Sally Cinnamon女士的代笔人，她有幸拜读了您在上一期发表的关于她的电影论文，十分震惊及感慨竟然还有人记得她。如您所知，她现在年事已高，病痛和年龄的压力困扰着她，所以在这里冒昧的提出想和您见一面，如果您愿意屈尊来的话。

 

   此致 敬礼

 

   Sally Cinnamon

 

下面是一个地址，凤凰城下面的一个小镇，许昕在地图上趴着找了好久才确定这不是一个架空的幻想之城，但是他注意到这是在沙漠里。

 

“开玩笑，我为什么要去。”他第五遍对着这封信叨咕，但是脑子没有停止过思考，没有人会这么无聊的去冒充一个名不见经传的小演员，但是他转瞬又想，如果她活着应该快一百岁了，怎么可能活着，但是他看了上边和时下不符的签名笔迹，他又忍不住的想，为什么要来找他呢，他去了能怎么样呢。

 

  在他无视这封信期间，他接到了第二封，第三封，大体都是强调这件事情是千真万确的，又没完没了的补充如今这位肉桂女士身体状况十分不好，最后的一封信又说道：她手里有沦陷前还没有来得及发行的电影拷贝 “如果您愿意，我们很高兴把这些拷贝送给您。”许昕盯着第三封信冷笑----谁稀罕啊，他手里还是关于皮埃尔 帕索里尼是否是个左翼无边无沿的讨论，他发现这本书写的十分无趣，他不争气的想，这位肉桂女士手里的电影会是什么样的，会不会是上个世纪的中国最后的一部默片。

 

他烦躁的扔下书，抓起一张纸，刷刷的写了回信之后又破天荒的走出家门（自从他上一次借了足够多的书之后就再也没有出过家门），在他自己后悔之前将薄薄的信封扔进了邮筒。

 

后来他就忘了这回事，直到八月雷暴天气的一个下午，他又一次走出家门之后，被突如其来的大雨逮了个正着，他抱着需要的资料跑在路上，才四点左右的时间但是天暗的如夜晚一样，偶尔过往的车都点着大灯，他艰难的在家门掏钥匙，然后一不注意钥匙掉到了台阶下面，他正气急败坏的准备把资料放到门厅里再下去捡钥匙的时候，发现一个陌生人拿着他的钥匙走了上来，叫着他的名字 “许昕，许先生，您的钥匙。”

 

这人一双眼睛有点无辜又真诚的看着他，把湿漉漉的钥匙塞到他僵住的手里，许昕在雨里忘了伞已经歪了，他愣愣的看着对面的人，坚定又不解的问道：“你是谁啊？”

 

”开玩笑，我怎么可能把陌生人放进家里，请你马上走。“被曝露了家里地址的许昕又气又恼，虽然对面人自我介绍了说他叫方博，来自凤凰城，是肉桂女士派他来的。

 

”你们脑子有问题。“许昕费力的转开了房门，然后堵住门对着外面的人说：”我在上边的信里说了，我需要你们没有耍我的证明，也写了电话号码，你们完全可以给我打电话，忽然来我家堵我是个人都会生气吧。现代文明是怎么回事你们没听过吗？你现在马上走。“他话音刚落外面就闪过一道光，继而是震天的一个响雷，他甚至听到他屋里窗户被震动的声音。

 

叫方博的人似乎对许昕的反应早有准备，他看看外边浓墨一样的天空和不依不饶的雨点回头说：”就当我在你家避雨了好吗？”

 

许昕无奈的让开了门，方博溜了进去。

 

许昕是个教书匠，在三个月前辞职了之后就专心写些冷门的论文，他无所谓什么，只是想挨时间，早上 开始等中午吃饭，吃完饭忍着性子看着那些又破又旧的资料，让他忘了时间，然后累了之后就躺下了，他最近收到了以前同事的邀请在翻译一本小说，名字叫做幻影城，他的习惯是从头开始翻译，不会通读，翻译的同时他也是这本书的第一个读者，目前看来这本书讲的一个青年人应约进入了一个又一个不存在的城市里的故事，青年人被无尽的好奇心驱使进入了一个又一个城市之中，许昕也把自己埋尽了幻想之城里面，他不记得这是隔了多少天，他第一次和一个活人说话。

 

他礼貌的让方博用了卫生间，冲了个澡，然后自己也去冲澡，走出来的时候发现方博在四处打量。许昕有点后悔当时让他进来的决定。

 

“我是不会去的。”他站在方博旁边拒绝着。

 

“就是一个小地方。”方博眼睛仍然没有离开许昕家里的摆设和一地的书籍。散落的资料。还有凌乱的生活用品，许昕向他摆了摆手：“你看够了吗？”

 

“肉桂女士想最后见你一面，我们没有时间了。”

 

原来他也会称呼那个人肉桂，许昕心里想着，然后马上睁大双眼：“什么？我没答应。”

 

“难道你不想看那些最后的默片吗？肉桂女士本来是打算在她一去世就要销毁这些胶片的，直到看了你的论文，她决定把这些电影都送给你。当然你要去见她一面。”

 

“喂，别擅自给人做决定。"许昕忽然觉得有点暴躁。

 

“长期大量饮酒对身体和大脑都不好，尤其是你这种脑力劳动者。”方博指了指地板上排成一排的最近许昕唯一的朋友，杰克丹尼，琥珀色的被锁在玻璃里的小精灵（许昕自己这么说的）。

 

许昕抓起方博，脸离他很近距离低声说道：“我有点后悔没有把你扔进雨里，但是现在也不晚。”方博似乎没有受到一点惊讶，他大大的眼睛没有因为吃惊和意外闪动一下，许昕在气愤之余发觉这个人长得并不难看，面白，眼睛很大，鼻子的曲线挺立，在侧面看起来尤其好看，如果在正常的场合下遇见应该是个惹人喜欢的青年。但是现在方博淡然的被许昕拽着：“我不知道你是为什么被甩的，但是你现在做的的一切都在证明那个抛弃你的人做了最正确的选择。”

 

你不能这么和一个情绪不安定的人说，这十分危险，果然许昕照方博的脸上就怼过去一拳，方博跌回沙发上，在他也站了起来回过去一拳之后两个扭打到了一起，他们被茶几绊倒在地板上，相互纠缠，不一会茶几咣的一声斜斜的砸到地上，他们在这个密室，雨点密集的拍打着他们的玻璃窗，偶尔出现的闪电亮过他室内的白炽灯，然后是恐怖的带来震动的雷鸣，似乎要把这房子震裂的气势。期间夹杂着紧迫的雨声似乎都在为这两个人之间的较量鼓着节奏。

 

到最后的时候许昕失去了力气，他耳朵开始出现奇怪的声音，身体的各个关节也在疼痛的抗议，他放开了方博，也被方博放开了，房间只剩下两个精疲力尽的喘气的声音，

 

方博先打破了沉默：“你果然和很多人说的一样，奇怪。”他想了一个中性词。

 

“他们说我疯了。”许昕倒在地板上想起他在前任婚礼上的种种怪象。

 

“那倒不至于，他们说你有点神经衰弱。”并没有好到哪里去。

 

“你还调查过我。”许昕眯起眼睛。

 

“我决定自己来找你，自然要好好调查一下，本来年纪轻轻的大学老师忽然写起来关于旧上海的电影的论文这一点就很值得让人怀疑了。”方博爬回沙发上瘫坐在上边张着嘴呼吸。

 

“你是谁。”许昕扶起一把椅子坐到方博面前，一副审问的态势。仍然喘着粗气。

 

“我是肉桂女士的邻居，目前在这个城市里上大学。”方博掏出自己的学生证，放在桌子上，然后晃给许昕看。是方博，照片上也是他，“你还是个大学生？”许昕有点不可思议的看着方博：“感觉博士生都蹲了两年的样子。”

 

第一次方博脸上的表情生动了起来，他紧迫的说：“我是研究生！”许昕撇撇嘴点头，他并不想就着方博长得有点着急这件事做深入的讨论。他也没什么兴趣。

 

“为什么不给我打电话？”许昕继续问。

 

“肉桂女士没有电话，她只写信。”

 

“那别人可以替她打电话。”

 

“肉桂女士觉得写信比较庄重。”

 

“既然是这么信息隔绝的人，为什么看到我的论文。”

 

“她在网上查的。”

 

许昕歪了一下脑袋看着方博说：“你刚刚说她连电话都没有。”

 

方博依旧没什么变化的样子继续说：“但是她有电脑。”

 

“我的论文没有在网上发表。”

 

“网上可以查到标题。"

 

“我的论文标题上没有提她。”

 

方博不说话了，许昕拿起他的学生证看了半天，然后忽然伸手摸了他一下，方博被吓到了。

 

“你干什么？”

 

“我在确认。”

 

“确，确认什么？”方博瞪着眼睛保护住自己的肩膀有点结巴的问道。

 

“确认你是个真实的人。”

 

方博不说话了，许昕也知道自己说了一句傻话，便住嘴了，雨声依旧不见小，他看了一眼窗外，“你今天就住在这吧，我还有工作要做，如果你不发出一点声音的话，我可以把我的床让给你，我睡沙发。”方博掏出自己书包里的电脑，大大方方的摆在沙发前边的茶几上，插上了耳机开始看电影，许昕瞄了一眼问他：“什么？”

 

“电影。”

 

“名字。”“千万里我追寻着你。”

 

“讲什么的？”

 

“夸父追日的故事。”方博眼睛盯着屏幕干巴巴的回答。许昕觉得他越来越不懂现在的电影了，便把椅子拉到书桌前开始翻译剩下的书页。

 

幻影城，已经到第二部分了，主人公布莱克在这个故事里是一个侦探，被要求跟踪侦查一个叫怀特的人，但是他发现这个怀特的每天只是在自己的房间里敲打打印机不知道在写什么，布莱克从冬天看着怀特手边的稿纸越来越高一直到了夏天，怀特偶尔会出门购物，购买的东西有，打印纸，墨水食物和杰克丹尼的酒，许昕停了下来，回头看着自己房间角落里那一排他的“朋友”然后他又看了一眼酒瓶子对面看着安静的看电影的方博，感受到许昕的目光，方博停了下来询问的看许昕一眼，许昕摇摇头，继续陷入了幻影城的故事里。

 

下面幻影城里的故事越来越古怪了，他跟着主人公布莱克变成了作家，写一个关于重生的故事，许昕翻译着的故事里面的布莱克主人公是个作家，他现在坐在自家的书桌前在写一名家庭事业都圆满的好莱坞经纪人，在恍惚的爱上一名年轻的陌生女子之后陷入了类似于中年危机的厌倦，在一个家庭气氛及其沉闷的一个夜晚，他决定出门把几封没来及邮寄的信件寄出去，东海岸的狂风 袭来，吹落了高层建筑上的一块玻璃，从几十米的高空急速的坠下，然后恶作剧一般的擦过了主人公的肩膀在他脚两三厘米的地方摔的粉碎，主人公觉得过去的自己已经死了，和玻璃一样粉碎，他已经获得了新生。然后他去了肯尼迪机场买了最近的一张去肯塔基的机票，认识了一个叫格雷的出租车司机，然后故事的最后把自己锁在一件地下室里。

 

故事进入了死胡同，主人公被锁进了一间只有他和格雷知道的防空洞改装的地下室，另一个知情者格雷已经死在医院的手术台上了，小说里的布莱克停住了笔，他知道，这个故事已经死了，他绵密又愚蠢的把所有能营救主人公的线索都一一斩断，他的笔就此停歇。

 

许昕也停住了打字的双手，抬头看窗外雨和几个小时之前没有任何的区别，他回头看到在沙发睡着的方博，吞下了几个镇定的药片，他也倒在床上坠入了不知道是睡眠还是昏迷的状态中。

 

他梦见了肉桂女士，年轻的样子冲他招手，摸着他的脸颊嘴里用奇怪的发音说着一切音节，他仔细听了听是他不懂的语言，他没有听到过这种语言，似乎是肉桂女士自创的，他开始揣测对方说的是什么，他从她的表情中知道，他被同情了，然后他就被肉桂女士吻住了，这是时隔很久的一个吻，他不记得他上一次接吻是什么时候，但是他记得他上一次接吻的对象是谁，然后他看到肉桂女士嘴里仍然说着他不懂得语言朝他摆手后她就陷入火光之中，火焰越来越旺，那张脸忽然变成了二维的照片一样扭曲着，开始烧出一个一个黑色的窟窿，她年轻的脸上出现了无数的孔隙，如果他不救她的话。

 

许昕醒来的时候，雨已经停了，他看到窗外的街道散落着垃圾和枯树枝，他坐在床上没有动，回味着那个诡异的梦境。

 

方博躺在沙发上，平稳的呼吸显示他仍然在安睡，许昕看了一眼表，自己睡了四个小时零几分钟。

 

“喂，”在马龙接起电话的时候他的声音带着一点恐惧和迟疑，当许昕报上自己的名字的时候马龙的声音变成了许昕熟悉的语调。

 

“我还以为下一次你再给我打电话回事通知我去医院或局子里接你呢。”

 

“方博你知道吗？”

 

“我们研究室的。在此之前难道你不应该向我道歉吗？几个月前的同学会。”

 

“我不记得我究竟做了什么。但是抱歉。”

 

“你知道那天有多少人在吗？”

 

“不记得了。”

 

“你记得你做了什么吗?”

 

“抱歉。”

 

“你记得我在吗？”

 

“我记得。”

 

“你记得幻影城那本书吗？”

 

“我正在翻译。”

 

马龙那里沉默了一小会，继而问道：“你看完了吗？”

 

“还没有，我习惯一边看一边翻译，如果全部看完了之后可能会细节的遗漏。”许昕简短的说然后把话题拉回在他沙发上熟睡的方博“方博现在在我家。他要带我去一个凤凰城的地方。”

 

“他的老家。他前一段一直在老家。几个月了，说是亲戚生病了，也休学半年。他为什么在你家里，为什你们认识彼此。”

 

许昕暗自的计算着第一封信来的日期，“这个人没有什么问题吗？”许昕始终觉得方博在瞒他，对于方博这么执着的要带他走是有其他的目的，在上路之前，他必须要打听明白。

 

“没什么问题。如果我们说的是一个人的话。”马龙并没有深究许昕遗漏自己的问题，他主动按断了电话后发来了一张方博在研究室的照片，许昕看了一下，就是他。

 

于是他摇醒了那个仍然在睡觉的人“我们去沙漠吧。”

 

“我们两天就可以回来。”方博看着收拾东西的许昕说道，

 

“飞机吗？”

 

方博摇摇头，当他们跳上方博借来的皮卡的时候，方博解释说：“我没有那么多钱买两人飞机票。”

 

“你昨天说时间很紧急。”

 

“对。算上开车的路上的时间。”

 

他们一路向西驰骋，方博话不多，偶尔会清清嗓子，他脸上还有昨天他们扭打留下的痕迹，许昕坐在助手席上，想自己绝对是疯了。

 

“给我讲一下肉桂女士的事情。”他需要更多的细节。

 

“她离开了上海，在沦陷之后，因为她杀了一个日军，是误杀，但是幸运的是她连夜逃走了，坐着最后一班的飞机，带着她还没有来得及公映的最后一盘胶片，飞机上的人说她的行李太重了，到了下一站就把她扔下了飞机。然后她坐着火车，坐到了当时铁路的最后一站，才敢停下里。”

 

“据我说知她不太会说中文，”

 

“她用肢体语言表达自己，她早就习惯了，我见到她的时候她已经不说话了，不是说她不能说，是她不需要说话了，所以她没办法给你打电话。”

 

“这是你编的故事，我不信。”

 

“随你信不信，现在你在车上。”

 

许昕脑子里开始幻想方博可能会把车开到一个荒芜人烟的地方把自己杀掉，但是他为什么要这么做呢，他找不到答案。方博似乎是一个沉默的人，他静静的看着车，目不斜视，似乎打定主意在达到目的地之前不说一句话。许昕看着车窗外变换的风景，不知不觉就睡着了。从白昼到午后，在简单的饭店吃过一顿饭之后，睡醒了的许昕提出他开一会，方博没有拒绝，他坐上助手席系上安全带以后也睡着了，为了驱赶睡意，许昕扭开车上的广播，听里面传来一首很老的歌，

 

你就是我的迷墙，许昕跟着唱道，他盯着前方的路开始琢磨迷墙这个词有没有更好的中文翻译，这个世界有无数堵墙，长城，巴黎的爱墙，德国的柏林墙，耶路撒冷的哭墙，特洛伊城墙，他们既联系着什么又在隔断着什么，他们既保护着什么又在摧毁着什么，那迷墙是什么，是你心里萦绕的谜题？还是保护你远离外界的避难所？许昕不得而知，他看着午后进入了黄昏，黄昏又被傍晚所替代，路边的建筑化成荒凉的沙丘，星星点点的绿色在视野里闪现又消失，阳光越来越刺眼的时候，方博哼了一声醒了过来。

 

“我们得找一个住的地方。”他说。  
“什么？”许昕怀疑自己的耳朵。

 

“我们要找一个地方住下。停车。”方博命令着，但是许昕没有任何反应，他仍然手握方向盘看着前方。

 

方博重复了几次，许昕终于烦了，踩了一个危险的急刹车之后，他转过头盯着方博：“你给我一个理由，否则我就把你扔下车。”

 

“你一直是这么暴力吗？”

 

“是你说我们赶时间的。”

 

“在保证安全的前提下，我昨天没睡好，你也是，如果现在贸然的走进沙漠的话，我们都有危险，如果不能保证在天黑之前穿过眼前的沙漠，我们最好停在这里。”方博淡淡的说。“我在沙漠里长大，我了解这里。” 许昕看着他下了车，在路边张望天气，然后打开后备箱在干什么，这个人太奇怪了。但就是他这种奇怪神神秘秘的做派和那位胶片里的肉桂女士一直牵着他往故事的深处走，许昕忽然想到了他正在翻译的那本幻影城，他就是主人公，被自己的好奇心驱使着，主动的走进了一团迷雾里。

 

马龙说他没问题，许昕也看到他在研究室的照片了，是个干净清爽的男孩，对着镜头比着树杈手，但是表情有点严肃，他似乎有点惧怕镜头，他在凤凰城长大，这个国家西部沙漠里的一个小镇。

 

许昕忽然想到，肉桂女士的那些老电影，分别的藏在东南西北的四座城市里，而且是被匿名的人捐赠的，他查过捐赠的日期，最早的就是重庆，那么如果说有人会这么做，而且他是决定同一天邮寄出去的话，最早收到胶片的必定是离着凤凰城最近的重庆，但是他为什么没有把那个还没有公映的电影一并寄出去？这么看来肉桂女士想在她死后销毁这些未公映的胶片的理由应该是真的，那么他现在邀请自己去见现在应该快一百岁的肉桂女士的事情也是真的——

 

但是为什么从今天早上开始他似乎在有意的拖延时间？还有他的论文发表在很专业的期刊上，他不觉得一个年龄接近一百岁的，不知道能不能看懂中文的老人会订阅这种呆板又专业的期刊。整件事情太奇怪了，许昕手指在方向拍上打着节奏，腿不自觉的在抖，方博还在后备箱那里倒腾，车内越来越热 他开始幻想方博会走过来带着一把枪 或者是斧头 随便什么危险的玩意 他呼吸偏离了平稳的节奏 吸气和吐气不成比例的交换，额角大滴大滴汗水掉下 正在他要发作的时候手机忽然响起来了。是马龙。

 

“你在哪？”

 

“沙漠的边缘？”

 

“你去哪里干什么？”

 

“方博带我来到这里的。”

 

“你们两个人在搞什么名堂？”

 

“你问我。我还想问问你呢？”

 

“为什么你们是互相认识？”

 

“这件事就说来话长了。”

 

“许昕，你还在翻译？”

 

“幻影城吗，是啊。”

 

“今天你看了吗？”

 

“没来得及。”

 

“知道了。”

 

然后马龙就忽然挂断了电话，许昕莫名其妙的看着手机，又打了回去。当马龙刚接起来他就嚷嚷道：“现在莫名其妙的事情够多了，你就不要来折磨我了。”

 

许昕听到马龙在电话那边吸了一口气，像是要说话的样子，忽然电话里传来另一个人的声音：“马龙，你在干什么呢？”

 

许昕侧着耳听了一会：“张继科？你那个小说家的男朋友？”

 

“啊。我就是不放心你问问，我马上要和他出国一趟。”

 

“张继科回国了？”

 

“如果那天你没有就威士忌吞下那一把的镇静药片而发狂的话，你应该记得他出现在同学会了。”

 

“…抱歉。”

 

“你不必向我道歉，你应该向你自己道歉，你需要帮助。”电话的背景里又听见张继科在说：“你护照在抽屉里呢，让你乱放。”

 

“我不需要帮助，我需要自己一个人呆着。”这句话许昕说了无数遍。

 

“但，好象是你和方博去的沙漠。”马龙流利的接到，他又问：“你今天吃那些镇定的药片了吗？”

 

“…没有。”方博走到他的车窗前，敲了敲车窗，示意他有话要说。

 

“那就好，我要出国一阵，估计要一个月才能回来，我希望你那时候还活蹦乱跳的。”

 

“我能保证一个活字。”

 

“呵，那就够了。另外书的事别忘了。”

 

“什么事？”许昕缓缓的降下车窗，方博指着远方忽然出现的帐篷说：“今天晚上我们就在里面过夜了。”

 

许昕不敢相信方博这么快就搭好了帐篷，那顶黄色的帐篷似乎是他一瞬间变出来的一样，

 

“我在这里长大，这种事习以为常。”方博拍拍手，“我带了足够的水和食物，今天晚上没有问题。”

 

“我不会下车的。”许昕觉得自己表现的像个混蛋，但是到了晚上，他只想吞掉一些白色药片然后独自安眠，他不确定如果再有一个人的情况下他能否入睡。“我在车里睡。”

 

“随便你，我可能会煮点东西，你可以下来吃。”方博也已经接受许昕是个混蛋的事实。

 

许昕坐在车里，看着面前红火的天空，理解到他们一路向西，他不知道现在是几点钟，但是他从来没有见过这样的太阳，他也没有一点准备迎接它的存在，但似乎它就挂在他的车窗前，巨大的燃烧着的火球，迸射出橘红色的光海，又似乎熔化在成了一条红色的河流恍若一股光的浪潮，许昕在车里被照成了个火人，他放下了档光板，等着视线慢慢恢复之后想从书包里拿一瓶水出来。然后沉沉的幻影城就掉在方博的副驾驶座上，白色的打印纸，厚厚的一沓，在夕阳下变成了红色的砖块。

 

他动手翻看了起来，是第三个故事，整本书已经过半，他打算先看一两页消磨一下时间，主人公布莱克正被困到一个珍珠人建立的城市，作为唯一的智人，他被关进了人类学家的研究所，然后和一个人类学者相爱了。许昕挑了挑眉毛，这书还有感情线。

 

珍珠人是没有语言的，他们坚信只有野蛮人才用语言来表达自己，人类学者简也是珍珠人，她通晓人类所有的语言和文化，在一个午夜她悄悄把布莱克放了出来，他们开始一场由夜奔开始的恋爱，但故事与其说是在恋爱不如说是在大篇幅的在讨论，语言是多么无趣，狭隘，麻烦的东西。

 

“你们人类一直都是这样，自己制造工具然后被自己制造的工具支配。永远是这样。”简笑着和布莱克说。“语言的边界就是思维的边界，你们想不出来语言之外的东西，我们早就想通了这个道理把语言放弃了。”简亲吻着布莱克说道，感觉它但不要想着描述它。

 

简是这个世界上最聪明有活力，最吸引人的女性，布莱克陷入了空前的一场热爱，他们游历了世界，在珍珠人的搜索下躲在瀑布后面的山洞开始了田园诗歌一样的生活，珍珠人离不开水气，那是他们绝佳的避难所，他们互相拥有彼此，在无数夜晚依偎着入睡，清晨阳光透过瀑布的水气画出一道道彩虹，那是他们的窗帘，是他们的装饰灯，是他们爱情的结界。他们不能免俗的重复着别人说过的誓言，直到它被打破的那一天。

 

“语言就是这么一回事，每一个新的句子都可以推翻他前面的句子，它反复无常，它充满危险，每一个符号的错位语气的变化都可以把一个故事改写，你可以说这是人类的劣根性，但你也可以说人类过于依赖那些轻飘飘语句，蜜糖一样的辞藻，你们被语言所驯化了。” 那是简留下的最后的话。

 

那重复过千万变得我爱你还有和永远未来有关的糖块一般的字句，他徜徉在其中太久了，忽略了这些话完全可以被一个沉默而被彻底颠覆的现实。

 

最后他失去了简。他离开了那座城市。

 

  许昕视野变得模糊，不知道是故事，还是因为那天的阳光把他照的无处遁形，简化成了他前任的样子，12年来他们交换的语句，许下的诺言无比清晰的涌出，还有最致命的电话那头的沉默，一切都结束了。

 

这是他们分手之后他第一次流泪，即使是在婚礼上，他只是在大厅吐了很久，在某个角落里他觉得，如果他哭了，这个事就是真的，只要他还没有哭出来，说不定哪一天她会回心转意，一切又会回到原来的样子，他陷入肉桂女士的人生，他搜集皮埃尔 帕索里尼的资料，他翻译乱七八糟的书籍和诗歌，他琥珀色的精灵朋友，他口袋里白色的镇静药片，都是他为自己设的障眼法，把面对现实的那一天一点一点的延后，直到今天，他孤坐在沙漠边缘，迎着不可逆的光的洪流，逃无可逃，他伏在方向盘上，哭了个痛快。

 

他走出车厢的时候，天已经全黑了，他看着不远处的火光，还有在火光旁方博的身影，他走近的时候他正埋头吸溜着碗里的方便面，头也不抬的说：“你要不要吃点？”

 

许昕坐在他旁边点点头。

 

“自己煮去，真拿我当司机兼厨子了？”方博吸溜光碗里的面条后说。

 

“你研究方向是什么？”许昕放下手里的碗，觉得哭过之后胃口特别好。

 

“法国大革命时期的巴黎色情文化。”方博扒拉着火焰里面的木材。

 

“什么？”

 

“就是你听到的那样。”

 

“为什么研究这个，马龙好象是法国文学的吧马龙你知道吧。”

 

方博点点头，给许昕一个毛绒绒镶嵌着红边的剪影。许昕再一次注意到他鼻子和下巴的曲线。

 

“你在翻译小说？”

 

“恩。”

 

“你觉得那本书怎么样？”

 

“不怎么样。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“太多玄幻的花样，这个作者应该是受了保罗奥斯特和博尔赫斯影响很大，照葫芦画瓢的想写一点，但是ta差的不只是才华，什么都差。很多东西太仓促，感觉是临时拼凑的。要不是为了找个事情做，我不会看的。”

 

“我忘了你是美国文学的讲师，坚实简练的文风是你喜欢的。”

 

他和方博聊了很多，福克纳，王尔德，巴黎到底是罪恶之城还是流动的盛宴，当他们脚边的火焰慢慢熄灭后，他们都钻进了帐篷，听着旁边方博平稳的呼吸许昕也睡着了。

 

没有梦。  
第二天早上的时候，他和方博一起醒来，时间已经是快九点了，他们很快就上路了，不到两个小时，许昕迷迷糊糊的随着车身摇晃的时，听到方博说：“我们到了。”

 

他和方博走下车，看到很普通的民房，“这是肉桂女士的家？”

 

“这是我家。”方博干巴巴的说。

 

方博的家没什么特别，许昕进了客厅看到墙上 挂的表显示的是十二点。

 

他父亲很热情的接了出来几句寒暄之后，许昕被安排到方博的卧室，许昕坐在方博的床上，“我们不要看肉桂女士吗？”

 

“你先呆一会她身体一直不好，我要先问问我爸。”

 

然后方博就关上房门走了，许昕在窄小的房间里踱步，看着方博房间上贴的古老的海报，还有他书架上的书，他已经彻底的打消了怀疑方博的念头，他只是有点死心眼的普通青年，许昕歪歪头想：可能不算普通。

 

他看着桌子上一堆散碎的票据，上边有一张回凤凰城的车票是今年二月份的，期间方博进来说，他们要下午去看肉桂女士因为她因为上午不小心摔了一跤现在正在看她可怜的膝盖。”

 

他和方博和他父亲一起吃了顿稍稍丰盛的饭，方博母亲出差没有回来，他父亲是电影放映员，母亲是老师，墙上挂着他们的各个时候的家庭照片，许昕饶有兴趣的打量着，偶尔会问一些方博小时候的问题，然后被方博咬着筷子头瞪了一眼。

 

吃完午饭，许昕帮着收拾碗筷。方博瘫在沙发上无聊的按着遥控器，似乎有点困了，许昕和方博的父亲开始熟络的聊到了很多教育的事，许昕才想起来自己起码做了几年的讲师，方博的父亲擦着碗说：“什么时候方博毕业了能留在大学也好了，他那个性格没办法在社会上混。”许昕不知道应该肯定还是否定只是讪讪的笑了，方博听到了抱怨着：“没有用的话就不要说了。”

 

“你是不是还有翻译的工作？”方博走进厨房掐着腰问许昕，

 

“啊。”

 

“要不然你回去工作一会吧。”许昕看了一眼表：下午两点多一点。“咱们不是要去。。。”

 

“我会叫你的。”然后方博就推着许昕离开了厨房，放了一杯水在自己的书桌上：“他们会给我打电话。耽误你工作我也过意不去。”许昕抬头盯着方博一会，方博有点慌的看着他：“你，你干，干什么。”

 

“我没发现你紧张的时候会结巴。”

 

“谁紧张了。”方博低头嘟囔着带上房门离开了。

 

方博的卧室是向西的，两点还是中午的太阳，干燥又明亮，许昕掐了掐眼睛，把昨天看的幻影城的大纲罗列了一下，阳光逐渐的移动到他的窗口。看了一下表已经三点多一点，他整理着第三个故事的时候完全没有了昨天的心情，他明确的知道自己在看别人的事，也许是昨天的阳光和沙漠太有戏剧性和感染力，让他不自觉的带入了自己，但是现在，他稳稳的坐在方博的椅子上，和方博还有他热情又亲切的家人吃了一顿饭，他久违的受到了陌生人的喜爱，那个珍珠人的故事虽然还会刺痛他，但是他的理性和自持都还在，这只是小说。

 

  方博还是没有动静，他就忍不住想读下去，隐隐约约觉得这本书不仅仅是四个独立时空发生事情的罗列。于是他翻到了最后一章。

 

  布莱克在这里是一名大学教授，因为一场空难失去了自己的妻子和两个儿子（一个七岁一个五岁），他彻底的被这突如其来的悲剧毁了，他不能去上班，躲在图书馆，史料室他遇见了一个好莱坞默片里名不见经传的小演员，海特克，许昕停住了，他抬头蓦然的看着窗外越来越红的阳光，但是他来不及质疑，马上紧紧攥住书看了起来，布莱克写了一本关于海特克的书（论文）并出版了，不久他就接到一封来自海特克（肉桂女士）的来信，声称要见他，这位被认为已经去世的默片演员竟然还活着，布莱克拒绝相信这一切，直到一个叫阿尔玛的人在一个台风天（八月的大雨）找上来。声称海特克有很多没有发表的电影可以在被销毁之前让他观看------许昕惊恐的合上了书，沉重的咣的一声，他盯着窗前越来越强烈的光线紧张的吞咽，喉咙干的冒烟，他抓起面前的水杯咕咚咕咚的喝了进去，然后，在马上走出这扇门找方博对质和继续读下去之间，他决定读下去，因为他知道，方博希望他读下去。布莱克和阿尔玛来到了西部的沙漠（沙漠）并深深的爱上了阿尔玛，在海特克最后弥留之际简单的交谈5分钟。然后第二天早上海特克去世，他只来得及看一部最短的电影之后，所有的胶片化成两个多小时无法散去的浓烟。故事的最后是，布莱克走出了妻子和儿子事故的阴霾，但是他的阿尔玛永远的消失了。

 

故事的最后，布莱克对着读者写到：我领悟到阿尔玛是为了我才那么做的，在短短的八天的时间里，她把我从死神的手里救了回来。

 

许昕盯着最后的句号，几秒钟后，他像是被烫了一样扔下了那本书。愣了一会后匆忙的拽过一张收据纸开始在背面写上一串的时间，但是他越想弄清脑子越是混沌，他陷入了时间和线索的迷宫，外边的光早就照到了他的身上，他的视线被晃模糊，他毫无防备的抬头瞥了一眼----巨大的燃烧着的火球再一次出现在他的窗前，红色的光浪又一次的涌来，他被迷迷糊糊的晃的失去视觉的时候他听到他身后的门被打开，红色的方博出现了，带着许昕从来没有见过的表情。

 

他看了一眼许昕在草纸上涂些的文字，“看来那本书你已经看完了。”许昕只觉得脑袋和身体都沉重的像是灌满了铅块，一阵熟悉而强烈的慵懒绑住他的手脚，他没办法开口。

 

“这是你最后一次吃这些该死的药片。”方博晃了晃手里许昕熟悉的不行的药瓶。他挣扎的想说话，但是被方博不费力的制止了，方博扶着他，把他带到了自己的床边：“现在是午睡时间，我答应你，等你醒来你会知道一切的。”许昕想说他已经知道了，他也知道方博接下来要做什么，但是没有任何声音发出来，他挣扎了一会无可奈何的坠入了梦境。

 

  等他再醒来的时候天已经黑了，他看了一眼手机，已经是晚上九点左右了，他跳了起来冲出房间看到方博爸爸在以下午方博同样的姿势靠在沙发上无聊的换着频道，惊讶的许昕忽然跳出房间：“你醒了？要不要吃晚饭。”

 

“伯父，方博呢。”许昕急匆匆的走到毫不知情的父亲的眼前，他手里还有没来得及放下的遥控器，明显被这样的许昕吓到了：“他，他说他学校里有事情，下午的时候已经走了。不过他说他留了东西在卧室。。。”

 

  许昕没有听完就冲回卧室继而重重的关上了门。他关上门的时候知道自己又开始惹人讨厌了。

 

  他第一眼看到的是自己写在收据背面的那张纸：

 

  三月底 四月底，论文发表

 

  五月初 方博来信。

 

  八月初 方博出现

 

以后，今天以后，方博会消失，

 

桌子上出现了一个大尺寸的旅行箱，上边是方博留下的一封信：

 

你好，（和许昕在五月初接到自称是肉桂女士代笔人的笔迹是一样的。）

 

我一直不知道怎么向你解释这件古怪的事情，尽管这件古怪的事情背后的原因是我，但是谢谢你给了我很好的一个开头---时间。你看，你永远能找到有趣的切入口，

 

我来告诉你更加完整的时间线：

 

1月份我听到你婚约被解除的消息，二月份初我听马龙无意间说你在写一个关于 Sally Cinnamon 的论文。随即我回了老家，凤凰城，找出了信件下面的这些没有公映的胶片，三月份我返回学校，四月份的初，我出现在那场你什么都不记得的同学会上，当然你不会记得我，正如你一直做的一样，但是我记得你，相信在场的所有人都记得你，你当时又疯狂又脆弱，你在用最笨拙的方式求助的同时又拒绝所有人的善意。四月底我在期刊上看到了传说中的论文，让我再把时间向前推，以帮助你消化这48小时里的事实，六年前，我刚刚入学在马龙的研究室见过你，意气风发的许昕学长，连着跳级成为校史上最年轻的硕士毕业生，然后两个月后的一个周五的傍晚，我清晰的记得是下午五点零三分，我结束了当天最后的一节课，第一个走出教学楼，在第二教学楼右边的路上，我看到你和你当时的女朋友在校园散步的背影，你们的影子消失在树荫之下又出现在绿地上。新绿的草坪，上面还有刚刚浇灌之后挂着的水珠，反射着夕阳的光，每一滴水珠里都倒挂着那天的太阳。出生在沙漠的我，还没有能适应这种生机勃勃的景象，它饱含着能量，它在阳光下晃的我流眼泪。

 

  但是当时的我能做什么呢？除了远远的望一眼之外。所以你大可以想象当我看到你的论文的时候是怎么样的狂喜（的确是狂喜）。因为冥冥之中，只有我能救你。已经注定没有戏份的龙套忽然获得了出场的机会，于是，我决定冒一次险。我要编写我自己的情节。

 

  如果可以我真的想把我和马龙，张继科深夜在研究室讨论怎么让你上套的情节写下来，拍成电影：三个配角在封闭的研究室里，几把椅子，一张桌子，一部电脑，然后是书，成千上万的书，纸张可以掀起海浪的书，延绵不绝堆积到顶棚的书，我们围着桌子或者站着，或者坐着的滔滔不绝的陈述着怎么样把不在场的主角，也就是你诳骗到这个陷阱之中。马龙随手抽出一本来，翻了几页问张继科，“这个情节怎么样？”张继科会瞄几眼然后拒绝掉，我无意中捡起一本爱伦坡的短篇集问他，他点点头，也许有用。我们围绕着你谈论了太多，你的骄傲，你的天赋，还有伴着骄傲和过人的天赋带来的不可一世和脆弱，你的好奇，你对一件事热衷时候的专注，你的工作习惯，你暴躁的脾气，你琥珀色的精灵朋友，还有你口袋里的白色药片。如果拍成电影绝对是一部喜剧版的绳索至于导演我在罗曼波兰斯基和伍迪艾伦之间不能抉择。扯远了，那几夜之后我得出的结论是，马龙和张继科是天才，而我比任何人想象的都了解你。

 

  总之，五月份，我返回凤凰城寄出了第一份信，第二封，第三封，在此期间张继科贡献了他大部分的时间，完成了幻影城，七月底马龙交给你，八月份的那个大雨的下午（也就是前天），我出现在你的门前。

 

肉桂女士是存在的，我小时候见过她，那时候她已经很老了，但是她那张布满皱纹像是核桃的那张脸上还带着电影里的独立和特别的美，岁月并没有改变她，只是苦难让她沉默，她的确是不说话了，是因为那个不能提的十年间，她的那些电影给她带来了无尽的麻烦，也因此她决定要把电影胶片在她死后也烧掉，你看到那些老电影是我父亲背着她偷偷邮寄出去的，如果你仍然好奇，在今天余下的夜晚你可以问他，我是这么和他说的，你是来研究肉桂女士的生平。

 

然后接下来的情节会是这样，此时我正坐在几千米的上空一路向东，两个小时之后我会回到我的家里，然后收拾细软，准备彻底的消失，另一个24小时之后你会出现在你家的门口，幻影城的故事就将结束。这六年我站在黑暗里看着远处发着光的你已经接受我是只出场几页纸的小人物了，你我都知道当小人物把自己的身世背景悉数的交代清楚的时候，他的戏份就结束了，是到了他退场的时间。

 

写在最后，我想补充两件事，

 

1.这不是一封陌生女人的来信，也不是修椅子垫女人或者任何类似小说的情节，也许站在黑暗六年的时间让你会有对我任何愧疚或者怜悯的话，大可不必，大部分的时间在做我自己的事情。

 

2.不论是出于什么情绪或者原因，今晚以后你可能会疯狂的找我，但是请不要打扰我的家人。

 

继续做你闪耀的许昕吧，继续像以前那样活着吧，像我最初爱上你时一样。

 

方博。

 

许昕盯着最后落款的方博很久，他颓然的坐在椅子上，消化着这几个月发生的事情，他的脑子仍然是不清楚的，他打开了窗户，吹过沙漠的风一涌而入，方博的信，桌子上的纸片都被吹的在这件狭小的卧室里飞舞，许昕坐在雪片一样的飞舞的纸张之间。

 

那天晚上，方博的爸爸帮他放映了肉桂女士那部没有公映的电影，名字叫做《灰姑娘和杜十娘》 讲的故事很简单，沦落成烟花女的灰姑娘，为了她喜欢的人倾尽家产的故事，最后没有王子，没有玻璃鞋，没有他们之后幸福快乐的生活在一起的戏码，最后肉桂女士盯着摄影机坚定又冷漠的看着她的爱人度过了那座桥，然后她毅然的点燃了她高价买过来的炸药，阻隔了日军追赶的步伐，她躲在草丛中，看到她的爱人，那个风度翩翩的将军化成人群中的一点。她拍拍手摇着动人的腰肢走回她原来的家。

 

许昕不知道方博看过这电影几遍，但是他觉得这部电影或多或少的影响着他的决定，他盯着渐渐黑下去的屏幕脑子还是肉桂女士的一颦一笑，这是她最好的一部电影，所有的喜悦和哀愁，坚毅和冷酷她仅凭自己的表情和动作完成的十分到位，如果假以时日她会是最耀眼的电影明星。但是那个时代结束了，这部电影甚至得不到公映的机会。

 

方博的父亲和他讲了很多她的故事，比如她是怎么携带这那么多胶片艰苦的一路向西来到这里，她之后的被阶级理论和流言蜚语而踩灭的爱情，因为她热爱的电影和她尴尬的身份而带来的麻烦和折磨，在险境中仍然护住那些胶片的胆识，之后她孤独的寂静，还有她平静的离去，以及冷清的葬礼。许昕心里生出无法诉说的悲凉，他脑子里都是她的笑脸，她舞动的腰肢，她眉眼之间的风流，她又美又强，有过人的才华，出众的表现力，她本应该有更好的人生，本应该有更幸福的故事，他转瞬又想她绝对不会想到在她去世的二十年后，因为她的存在而挽救了一个悬崖边缘的年轻人。他坐在方博卧室盯着胶片箱子，有那么一瞬间他觉得肉桂女士就在箱子里，而这个念头并没有让他觉得恐惧而是多了几分温暖和宽慰，他盯着她的脸度过了最黑暗的时光，他追寻着她的光影走过了他从来没经过的街道，是她把方博带到了他的身边，他摩挲着箱子说：“谢谢你 肉桂女士。”话一出口情绪就冲出了闸门，他抖着肩膀趴在箱子上的哭了，而这一次是为了肉桂女士。

 

他开始可以为别人而哭泣了。

 

那晚剩下的事情许昕记得不是很清楚，他记得他把自己关在方博的卧室里，看着他书架上的书，然后发现了他学士的毕业论文《被驱逐出伊甸园以后---法国大革命前期的解放和堕落》，论文是从圣经亚当和夏娃被赶出伊甸园开始讲起，然后是天主教，然后是工业革命和王室，然后是那些市面流行的情色小说，妓院里的回忆录。且不说作为论文的评价许昕能通过字里行间读出方博的热爱和认真。许昕也相信，在信里方博所说的大部分时间他在忙着自己的事情，他专注又踏实的生活着，带着一点离经叛道的胆气。

 

第二天许昕告别的方博的父亲就带着那个旅行箱出发了，他在路上想象几十年前肉桂女士也是带着这些胶片一路向西的逃到了凤凰城，几十年之后，它又被一个年轻人拎着急匆匆的奔向东方。

 

当他回到自己的房间的时候觉得一切都不一样了，尽管他才离开了不到三天的时间，但是这三天发生的事情让他觉得他看所有东西的眼光都不一样了，他首先扔掉了堆积在角落的酒瓶子，一瓶一瓶的把里面的他曾经的琥珀色的精灵朋友丢弃在马桶里，一时间屋子里弥漫着酒精的味道，许昕怀疑如果划着一根火柴，整个空间会不会燃烧起来，就像他在沙漠上看到的太阳一样。

 

那本幻影书静静的躺在沙发上，在方博前天晚上睡着的地方，像是失去魔法的盒子。

 

许昕看了一眼时间，方博说的没错，时隔24小时他又站在了家门口，他也要开始疯狂的寻找他。

 

他先是去了学校，由于方博早就办了休学的手续，不到下一个学期是不可能见到他的。那大约是六个月以后，或者他干脆不会再复学。他漫无目的的走遍了学校周围大大小小的居民区，谁都知道这种偶然不可能在发生。还有一个办法，就是等马龙和张继科回国，他们一定知道，许昕自信他也有能力问出方博的去向，但是这个需要一个月。

 

还有一个办法，许昕忽然想到，这个办法能让他知道方博的下落的时间缩短到2个小时。他打开手机握着自己的护照定了最近的到纽约的机票，如果他13点起飞，算上可爱的时差，1个小时后，也就是8月15号的14点20 他会降落在纽约，如果他幸运的话，很快他就可以出现在张继科布鲁克林的家附近。他喜欢这个主意，因为他觉得他抢到了十多个小时。

 

当马龙接到方博的联系说许昕可能会去找你的时候，马龙还和张继科说，方博这小子被迫害妄想了，怎么可能跑到这来，张继科一脸严肃的敲打了一阵键盘之后扔掉眼睛说：“不一定，我们加起来都不如方博了解他。”

 

张继科是对的，方博也是对，马龙接完许昕的电话恶狠狠的想着，他正和张继科在由一个叫哈里开的旧书店里晃悠，然后如临大敌的看着张继科薅着他的袖子：“怎么办啊，许昕现在就在布鲁克林。”张继科放下手里皮质封面的莎士比亚全集，淡漠的说，“总不能让他露宿街头吧，晚上很危险的。”

 

然后马龙就在他们褐石公寓的楼下台阶上看到许昕手插着兜大大方方的在等马龙和张继科的出现。

 

“你们故事编的不错。”这是许昕的开场白。

 

“你难道不应该感谢我们吗？”张继科进了房间对许昕道。

 

“如果你能告诉方博在哪里我会更感谢你们。”

 

“我们答应过他不会说的。”

 

“这对我不公平。”

 

“我们不是法官，没办法评判公平不公平。”

 

许昕有很多选择，他可以耍无赖，可以装可怜，也可以和一脸坚定不容讨价还价的张继科在这个宽敞的客厅打上一架，但是他忽然跨坐在餐椅上把手搭在椅子被上一副流氓的模样说：“那本幻影城是你接下来要出版的书吧？你们是有书商和经纪人的，你说我要是把copy先泄露出去会怎么样？”

 

马龙在看着许昕那张得意的脸忽然后悔自己花了这么精力把他恢复原状了，果然意志消沉的许昕和正常的许昕在某个角度来说惹人讨厌的本领是一样的。

 

张继科眼镜片上反过一道寒光，他沉默了一会，再他马上要开口的时候，

 

“我知道他要去巴黎。”许昕忽然抢着说道，“看过他的研究的人知道，他没办法在国内继续他的研究，没有人会给他立这种项目。”

 

“我觉得你还是失恋那一段可爱一点。”张继科说出了马龙心里想的，然后他叹了口气，消失在他书房的门口，不一会他回来时手里多了一张纸条“他的新地址。我希望你坐飞机坐的的愉快。”马龙要阻止张继科，被张继科举起手制止了，许昕接过纸条道了句谢然后转过头和张继科说：“你的幻影城模仿的痕迹太严重，结构不稳定，情节有点牵强，像是很多散碎零件拼成的拖拉机跑不远就一地零件，还有师哥，”他笑着看着马龙说：“你要注意阅读他写的第三章，珍珠人的故事，这个人是个爱情虚无主义者，他根本就不相信这些。你要小心。”

 

“小说和小说家没有任何关系！”张继科忽然冲着许昕开门离开的身影大声纠正道。

 

马龙早就冲着门扔过去沙发上的一个抱枕。

 

“他一直这样吗？”张继科看着马龙比他更生气的脸问道。

 

“恩！”马龙还盯着那扇门眼睛里冒着火重重的点头“正常的许昕就是这样，真不知道方博看上他什么了。还有，你的幻影城不是没有签合同吗？”

 

  张继科扶扶眼镜，“方博要下个星期才走，我只是想让他多花点机票钱，多坐几个来回，我最讨厌别人要挟我。”

 

张继科没有说的是，他太了解他这个表弟了，他的表弟也太了解许昕了，方博知道许昕绝对会找到他，张继科知道，方博绝对在等着许昕找到他。

 

  从沙漠回来的第五天的早上，在没完没了的蝉鸣的伴奏下方博在自家小区的门口看到了在那里等了很久的许昕。距离他们上次在沙漠里分开已经是第五天。

 

“六天没见你还好吗？”

 

“明明是五天。”

 

“我偷了一天。”

 

“时间还能偷走吗？”

 

“当然可以。你不好奇我是怎么找到你的吗？”

 

“好奇。”

 

“那你为什么不问？”

 

“因为我知道，我要问的话，你绝对会洋洋得意的告诉我你是怎么用你的聪明劲，破了案子找到我。”

 

  许昕低头咯咯的笑了几声，“但是你比我聪明。把我唬的团团转。”

 

“我们三个人对付你一个还是绰绰有余的。”

 

“那你一个人呢。你一个人对付我呢。”许昕在吵闹的蝉鸣中认真的问道。

 

下一年的冬天，张继科的《幻影城》出版了，在它扉页上写着：

 

献给我的爱人马龙，

 

感谢远在巴黎的方博为这本书的付出和他的爱人许昕。

 

感谢人与人的奇遇。

 

 

故事里出现的情节来自以下小说和音乐：

 

《纽约三部曲》

 

《神谕之夜》

 

《4 3 2 1》

 

《幻影书》

 

《布鲁克林的荒唐事》

 

音乐

 

Sally Cinnamon

 

Wonderwall

 

Rise

 

Made of stone

 

Waterfall

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
